The Roller Ghoster Ride
Synopsis When Mig and Maltha both go to an amusement park after a plumber meeting, the two stumble into Ghostfreak who is looking to take Mig's gamatrix and regain his maximum power. Plot A clear, bright sunny day is shown to be occuring the city. The setting is at the local amusement park. Maltha is shown on the ground, running through the amusement park gates and happily running over to a large store-like building, to which he runs in and sees a set of plumber leaders, including Dan. Dan: Where's Mig at? Maltha: I don't know sir Dan. Last I saw him he was swimming in Under City as Ripjaws. Just then, Nitrowing was shown landing for a brief second and transforming back in a faster manner. Mig rushed into the building. Mig: Kinda had to help out some people on the highway... Dan: Well ok, we're going to discuss trying to open new classes in the plumber HQ up in space for people to learn mo- Mig: -UGHHHHHH!!!! BORRRRIIINNNGGG! Maltha: Sounds interesting sir Dan. Any ideas of kinds of classes? Mig sat there, extremely bored to the long hour of discussing classes to add into the college HQ in space. After the meeting, Mig and Maltha went out to ride some roller coasters and have fun. Fan: OMG IT'S MIGUEL TENNYSON!!!! AHHHHHH!!! Mig: ... Fan: Can you PLEASE ride a roller coaster with me as an alien?? Mig: Well....yes, yes I can. A large crowd of people form around the coaster as Mig and the fangirl go into the coaster. Fan: Aquapus please!! Mig dialed up Aquapus in his hologram list and slapped down his gamatrix, becoming Aquapus. The girl screamed and the roller coaster went up. Aquapus: WAHHHHH!!!! People: AHHHHH!!! After the ride had stopped and ended, Mig had transformed back and, to Mig's surprise, another person came into the cart with him. Mig: Umm... Fan: Kreepy Krawl. Now. Mig, stunned by the fan's dark and quiet attitude, had transformed and didn't enough the ride with that particular silent and emotionless fan. Later, Mig got off the ride and saw a large crowd of people screaming alien names. Fan: TIGE-RODENT! Fan: BULLHORNS! Fan: LAVALAMP! Fan: UPCHUCK! Mig: God no....ANYONE but Upchuck... Fan: CHAMALIEN? Mig agreed to that alien and climbed back into the roller coaster cart along with the fan that announced the winning alien for Mig to transform into. A not-so-short distance away from the roller coaster, Zs'Skayr was vaguely shown to be watching Mig and the crowd of people and floated into the air. Mig transformed into ChamAlien and the ride had started escalating upwards. Fan: Next to Spiker, ChamAlien is one of my favorite aliens of yours. ChamAlien: Um, thanks. As the ride reached its tipping point for going off a high edge on the roller coaster path, Zs'Skayr was floating above the coaster and broke the controls for the coaster. Mainteance: Something went wrong....looks like all the fuses are broken and shut off. Zs'Skayr then revealed himself to everyone, who screamed and closed their eyes. ChamAlien: Ghostfreak? Ah....nice to see your ugly face. Zs'Skayr: Don't toy with me boy....I came here for you. ChamAlien: ...I'll pretend that didn't sound weird. ChamAlien turned intangible and crawled out of the cart, only to surprise Zs'Skayr by socking him in the face. Zs'Skayr laughed and smiled and smacked ChamAlien into the middle of the crowd below, which disappeared off in a very fast manner. Maltha then scurries over to Mig and runs at Zs'Skayr, who is shown coming towards him. Maltha: GHOSTFREAK YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME ANY CLOSER! Zs'Skayr casually swooped over to Maltha and possessed his body, quickly and easily. Mig is shown transforming back and seeing possessed Maltha. Maltha(possessed): Ah.....great to see that you have transformed back >:) Mig: Ghostfreak.....just tell me what you want... Maltha becomes de-possessed and Zs'Skayr emerges from his body and floats over in front of Mig's face. Zs'Skayr: I simply just want your gamatrix....you know....so that I can regain my even more powerful form. Mig: Funny.....because, you know what? You're not getting anything. Zs'Skayr laughed and reached his hand inside Mig, only for Mig to transform into Juggerknot and punch Zs'Skayr off. Juggerknot: Well....you've changed. You're weaker, that's 1 thing, and you have become more protected against the sunlight. Zs'Skayr then squeals and runs into the shade. Juggerknot: HA! It works EVERY SINGLE time.....lol. Zs'Skayr then looks up at the roller coaster full of people on it and smiles. His hand aims towards it, it turns blue, and the roller coaster is lifted off the tracks. Juggerknot sees this. He sprints up and catches the cart with his stretchable limbs and moves it to the ground, as the people sprint off, screaming. Zs'Skayr: MIGGGGG!!!!!! Juggerknot turned around and saw Zs'Skayr floating into the air with objects and people circling him. Juggerknot: Put...them...down...NOW Zs'Skayr laughed. String Man: Fine.....then I'll just MAKE you drop them all down. Let's see how you enjoy my friend Magmageddon. Juggerknot slapped down his trix and became Brainstorm instead of who he wanted. Brainstorm: Brainstorm? The intellecual Cereobrusctean? Sure, why not -_-. Brainstorm made an electric halo around himself and floated into the air and floated towards Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: I kill them, or you give up your gamatrix to me. Brainstorm then sees that Maltha, Dan, and his friends and fans are floating in the air, screaming to be let go safefully. Brainstorm: Fine...I'll do what you want me to do, Ghostfreak. Brainstorm landed on the ground and transformed back into Mig, who raised out his gamatrix arm towards Zs'Skayr for him to take. Mig: Go ahead, take it and regain your full power. I just want you to let them all go. Zs'Skayr floated down and brought all the people down with him safeully, as he promised to Mig. Zs'Skayr fastly grabbed Mig and flew up into the air and then raised his body over him. Mig: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!??? Zs'Skayr: You said to let go of your friends in exchange for your gamatrix....you never said I could kill you too. Zs'Skayr let go of Mig and then laughed and followed him down, monotoring him to make sure he doesn't transform. Mig dialed up an alien and scrolled through the playlist. Mig: You never said I couldn't go any alien :3. Zs'Skayr: ARRGGHHH!!!! IF I WANT YOUR TRIX, I HAVE TO GET IT FROM YOU NOW!!! Zs'Skayr grabbed Mig's right arm and held onto him from his front side, making positive assurance he wouldn't turn into an alien and die right as he hit the ground. Mig hit his trix on the roller coaster and transformed as Zs'Skayr hit the ground and floated back up, screaming. Mig was on top of the roller coaster, shown to be an alien, Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Hey, uh, Ghostfreak? I'm not dead yet :P. Zs'Skayr floated up to him, not amused and tried to snatch him, but Jury Rigg was too fast and too agile. Jury Rigg saw the large control panel box for the coaster. Jury Rigg: BREAK! BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK....BREAK!!!!! Jury Rigg swung his arms wildly, deattaching components of the box and re-attaching them together. Zs'Skayr floated towards him and saw that he was gone, along with the contraption he had built quickly. Jury Rigg: Hey Ghostfreak? Turn around. Zs'Skayr turned around, only to be blasted by light and electricity rays. Zs'Skayr: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU MIGGGGG!!!!!! The remains of Zs'Skayr began to form and he became a burnt ashpile, and Mig transformed back, as he was successful. The crowd of people returned and cheered Mig's name. Maltha: Thank you si-Mig. Dan: GREAT work...now that gives me an idea on a class: building technology from scrap metal and mechanisms. Mig: Yea, well....if you're a pro like me, you can easily take down these badies. Fan: OMG I LOVED how you saved us like that! Crowd: YEAAAA!!!!!! Fan: PLEASE do a Yellow Star! Fan: Ew no...do Way Big! Mig: How about I do...a big exit? The crowd grew silent as Mig walked off with Maltha out of the amusement park. Maltha: Why'd you leave all the people? Mig: Why would I not? Mr. Yogurtine's is having a sale at 2:30! No way will I miss it, Maltha: Uh Mig? It's 3:30 right now. Mig: NOOOOO!!!!! Well....they'll have another sale next decade. Can't miss that one. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used *Nitrowing (brief) *Aquapus *Kreepy Krawl *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Juggerknot *Brainstorm (first re-appearance, accidental; intended alien was Magmageddon) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) Trivia *Zs'Skayr returns. *Brainstorm, ChamAlien, and Jury Rigg re-appear. *It is revealed that Mig had strong dislike to Upchuck, as he says "god no...ANYONE but Upchuck" when a fan suggests he go him. *This episode is like "The Year of the Dragon Men" with fans wanting aliens. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7